


Hey darlin' do you gamble?

by Lost_along



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mabill, MafiaBill, dark bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_along/pseuds/Lost_along
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the late 30's, the twins get sucked up into the fast paced city life striving for what they never could get back in Oregon. For Mabel though it seemed fate didn't deal her the right cards. Until a certain stranger offers Mabel all she could ever want in her life, but at what price? After all, Bill knows how to play a poor hand well. (Gravity Falls Mafia AU) (MafiaBill/Mabel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pastries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Mafia Bill, he's going to get dark fast, and I think I want Bill to still be a demon, I haven't decided yet.

The air smelled like a mixture of gasoline and sweat multiplied by the heat of the afternoon, Mabel briskly down the hustling and bustling street, everything passing by her doe-like brown eyes in a New York minute.  Ah yes, New York this was always a city of the haves and have-nots. There were those in the Upper-East side with their exotic cars, luxury life style and those where she lived, the Bronx, drug addled and abused; Of course there was a huge middle class that didn’t belong to either group, lucky in Mabel’s opinion. They could make ends meet, but they were able to keep out of the high socialite expiations.  The Pine twins moved up to New York with their Grunkle to get away from the shady men Stan associated himself with. Mabel and Dipper were working all their waking hours to afford college; Mabel landed herself a job at the local bakery, while Dipper got a job building skyscrapers. Mabel held the boxes of pastries close to her chest, she was eager to get home and take off her baker’s apron and have a nice shower. Her long, thick brown curls where pulled into a bun, covered with flour, and she smelled of fresh buns. The walk back home was a fair distance across a rather unruly part of the Bronx, most of the people here kept to themselves and avoided confrontation because from what Mabel overheard from a neighbour it usually ended up with someone ending up in a casket. Stepping over the cracks in the sidewalks, she heard a quiet whisper.“Quiet, she’s coming.” Mabel passed by an alley opening, where she saw multiple pairs of eyes peering at her behind some old crates, a 17-year-old boy cleared his throat, as he stepped out of the dark. His dirty skin pulled ever so tight across his face, another street kid, she thought to herself, born into poverty, ill health, and starvation. He gave Mabel a friendly smile, showing off his yellow teeth, she did her best to reciprocate the smile, not wanting to be rude. “Top of the evenin’ miss, my company and I couldn’t help but to smell those pastries in your box.” Mabel rolled her eyes, this boy, and his friends were clearly schleppers, and there was no doubt in her mind that they wanted what was in her box. “Beat it kid, these are for me.” Mabel said fiercely 

The boy gave her a devious smirk,“ I don't think an itsy-bitsy girl like you would eat all those pastries. Watcha think there James?” “I don’t think so either Mark.” A raggy voice said behind her, Mabel looked behind her shoulder to see three other boys, each hold a blade. “Hand over the box doll, we don’t want to hurt you.” Mark said, his voice sounding darker, as he took a step forward towards Mabel, who instinctively took a step back to distance themselves, but it only lead her closer to the threat that was behind her. Her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area to see if there was any other sign of life, or anyone who was willing to help her in her current predicament, there was no one. “Come on, or you'll be the next victim to be on the front of the blat tomorrow.” Tears welled up in Mabel’s eyes as she reluctantly handed over the pastry box, internally cursing herself for how foolish she had been to stop.“Hmm, now I’m sure we want something else from a lovely dame such as yourself. Tell me miss are you a virgy?”

Mabel was gobsmacked; no one has ever talked to her in such a manor. Mabel’s body tensed, her fight or flight instinct truly kicking in now. From an alley further down a tall man emerged, his golden eyes pierced hers, as he silently walked over with a tommy gun. “Whatsa’ matter over here, oh my my looks like we have a big shot and some of his friends.” The man’s voice was high pitched, Mark turned around, his face turned into something of horror. “Bill…”

James said, his voice barely over a murmur, they began to back up, inching closer and closer into their safe haven in the alleyway.“I-I” “You were what?”

Bill replied rather sharply, the boys took off, Mark pushed past Mabel knocking her down onto the ground causing a rip in her dress. “You okay doll?” Bill asked, mildly amused at the brunette on the ground, “I’m fine, Mabel said flatly, Bill held his hand out and helped her up. “Thanks for coming when you did, I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t.” “Don't mention it, doll. Tell me something, you're not from around here are you?” Mabel’s face lit up with surprise, “How did you know?” Bill smiled, “I know lots of things. _Lots of things_.” With that a car pulled up beside them, Bill got in, “Oh and a word to the wise kid, no one here is out to help you. Just consider this run in a stroke of luck.” Mabel nods slowly, as Bill closes the door and the car drives off leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. She coughed as the dust entered her throat; quickly she walked home without giving the incident a second thought.            

            Mabel did not get home until 7, by the time she got in the door Grunkle Stan was on her case, “Why are you late? Where you out with a boy?” Mabel smiled at her Grunkle’s concern, but decided against telling him. The last thing she needed was for him to worry about same stupid 17 year olds. “No, I just got side tracked that’s all.” Stan grumbled, going back onto the sofa that has certainly seen better days. The battered floral design was worn thin in places that Stan occupied the most (which was everywhere mind you) but not quite to the point of ripping. The soft green piping fabric around the cushions had the beginnings of fraying, a six-year-old Mabel didn’t help in preserving it when she needed to alleviate her boredom. To Mabel the worst part was the smell of the sofa; it smelt of wet newspaper and stale cigarettes. “I’m going to make some dinner, any requests?” Mabel asked idely, waltzing into the kitchen. “Just give me some eggs over easy.” Stan said gruffly, before lighting a cigarette, “Do you know when Dipper is going to be home?”  Mabel inquired, cracking four eggs into the frying pan, “No idea kiddo, do we have any bacon?” Doing a once over of the fridge confirmed her suspicion, they didn’t,“No, would you like me to pick some up?” She never got a reply, glancing into the living room she saw Stan passed out on the sofa, lightly snoring, a cigarette still lit in his hand. Taking the cigarette out of his hand, she put it out, making a mental note to scold him about the dangers of falling asleep with a lit cigarette. She finished making the eggs, saving three for Stan; she ate the reaming one, before she hoped into the shower. The water pours down, it drips by her curvaceous sides, as her mind leaves the physical reality fades into dullness where everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms her, taking her mind off her job, and how she was going to pay her way through college. The 17 year old grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to lather it in her hair when there was a knock at the door; Mabel ignored it and finished up her shower before the hot water ran out. For the rest of the evening Mabel stayed in her room that Dipper and her shared. She was knitting a sweater, when Dipper came in, by the looks of the sky she guessed it was around 9ish. “Hey Mabel. Do you know why there is a pastry box outside our door?” Dipper came in, holding a white box with beautiful gold ribbon, “ Is that from where I think it is from?” Mabel asked a smile lit up on her face, Dipper nodded, “Let’s open it then!” Mabel said excitedly  somehow failing  to notice the note that was attached to the box, only for it to be found by Dipper later on.

_Kid,_

_I like your spunk, hats off to you, enjoy._

                                                                                                                             -       _Bill Cipher_


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by without incident, until one evening in the Plaza bakery, the storeowner Mr. Backwell shuffled around the back of the store, a look of worry chiselled onto his old face as three finely dressed men came into the shop. Mabel gave them a polite smile as they looked around, before she noticed that one of them was holding a baseball bat. Her smile quickly faded as thy approached the glass display case.

"Say doll, how much do you think a glass display case like this would cost ya'?"

One of the larger men said in a thick New Jersey accent,

"I-I don't know maybe around 25 dollars?"

A short tan skin man laughed,

"That's what I was thinkin'"

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to it, wouldn't you say?"

"It would be a shame for you gentlemen to get arrested for brining a weapon into my shop, I've already called the police, they are on their way. So I kindly ask for you to leave."

The third guy looked to the window and saw the sirens flashing blue and red,

"Come on lets get outta here, the boss can deal with this one later. "  
The three men promptly filed out of the shop and back into the awaiting car,

"Who were those men?"  
Mabel asked, watching two cop cars pull up,

" The mafia, they've been a real nuisance to shops like mine, offering us protection. Protection from what, the mice? They only offering us protection because it's them we have to fear."

"But those men could have broken that display case, then you would have been in a real pickle."

"Hush now girl, you can go home early, I have other matters with the police to deal with."

Mabel sighed as she went into the back to fetch her jacket, before leaving out the employee exit that backed out onto the alleyway. She ran out of the dark alley way not wishing to encounter Mark and Company ever again, and walk past the Plaza Bakery store front. The blue and red lights are little more than smudgy illuminations off the store's smudgy window; Mabel made a mental note to clean the window tomorrow. The police cars yellow-white headlights shone further down the street illuminating the fog that crept up at night.

"Hey miss, would you like a ride home?"

A police officer in the far right car asked, Mabel glances at him. He returns the glance with a hint of shyness just briefly; there were muscles under his shirt, but not the bulky kind. From Mabel's view he could have been anywhere between 20 to 30, something about him attracted Mabel. Something about his self-confidence, he seemed like the kind of guy that would be equally at home, hanging out in slums or in a tailored suit at city hall.

"Sure."

The man opened the passenger door, allowing Mabel to slide in,

"Thanks, I live on 2654 Kensington Avenue."

"Ahh, that place, ya I go through there a lot. Tons of drug busts there, and not to mention it's riddled with Cipher's men."  
"Cipher?"

Mabel questioned,

"Bill Cipher, biggest mob boss I've ever seen. No matter what he always seems one step ahead of us, can't pin that no good fiend for nothing, him and his goons have been harassing businesses all over New York. I reckon those men who came tonight were sent by him, just last week a little shoe repair business over in Harlem burnt down to the ground, some said it was an electrical fire, but I think it was Cipher. The owner told me he refused to pay the protection fee, and well the rest is history."  
Mabel felt her stomach sink,

"I see."  
" You seem like a smart girl, and easy on the eyes, stay away from Bill. He is nothing but trouble, and in my opinion he's something far from human."

"Thanks for the advice."

Mabel said meekly, getting a closer look at the officer in the light of the streetlight; He was defiantly older then 20. Leaving the car, the officer pulled her hand back.

"Oh and kid, one more thing. Don't make any deals with Bill, you would be better off selling your soul to the devil for a peanut."

"Thanks again, I'll stay away from Bill."

That was the last thing Mabel said to officer Charles, in fact that was the last thing anyone ever said to officer Charles before he was shot and killed at point blank range by some unknown stranger. Mabel read about it on the New York Times someone left on the doorstep of the Plaza bakery the next day while washing the store window. A weird feeling crept over her, but she brushed it off as a random coincidence due to many people of the Bronx not particularly thinking fondly of the police, but the weird feeling in her stomach didn't budge. As she finished cleaning the shop window a nice car pulled up, Mabel grabbed the bucket and ran inside knowing that it was Bill.

"They are back!"

ran into the storefront as Bill and some rather scary looking thugs came in. Bill's smug presence filled the shop; he waltzed around like he owned the place.

"Mabel go in the back, now."

"Whoa whoa, hold on there little dame, you're not going anywhere. I don't want any fuzz interfering on our business transaction. Ricardo, cut the telephone line, Alberto lock the door and close the blinds."

"Please, we don't want any trouble."

said, sweat forming along his forehead, Mabel was scared stiff; she eyed the men before resting her gaze on Bill.

"Hey there, fancy meeting you here kiddo. Under different circumstances I would have offered to take you out for a drink, maybe another time~"

Bill cooed, completely disregarding what said, giving Mabel a wink, a deep red blush crept up on her face.

"Keep your eyes off of her Cipher, she's too young for you… you dog."

Bill's face contorted into something of glee and anger, he hit with the butt end of his tommy gun. He recoiled onto the white lament floor, a stream of red coming from his nose. Mabel went to the floor to help him sit up, her heart beating rapidly as she ripped a piece of her sleeve to use as a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"Just how I like them, now back to business. We've been more than patient in waiting for you to willingly give us protection money, but you've worn us thin. So now we are going to ask you nicely one more time."

Bill purred,

"I can't run a business with having to pay you off, I'll go broke."

"You can't run a business not paying us off, and your financial situation is not my problem."  
"Please, there must be something else. I have a family…"  
Bill pondered for a moment,

"Nope! I want my first payment of 10$ by Sunday, 739 Hill point is where you can find me, I want it hand delivered, no funny business. Got it?"

nodded solemnly,

"You're a monster."

Mabel whispered, holding the weary . Bill used the tip of his tommy gun to tilt Mabel's head up.

"And you always seem to be ripping your clothing around me. Maybe its just fate kid, anyway I'll be seeing you around."  
"Not a chance in Hell."

Bill just laughed as he drew back, an amused look on his sly face,

"You can try kid, but I like a good chase. Now why don't you be a good doll and get me a dozen of those lobster tails."

Mabel hesitated, before reluctantly leaving to get the pastries. She put them neatly in a box and handed it to Bill.

"Its on the house."  
said, staggering up,

"With business practice like that, you'll defiantly go broke."

Bill said with a smirk, handing Mabel 50 cents for 'excellent service, and being a doll'.

"Hey kid, you seem like a hoot, why don't I take you out sometime? It will be a night to remember."

Bill said, as he sauntered to the door,

"I'd rather sleep with the sewer rats then ever go anywhere with you."

"Ouch, you won't be saying that soon I bet."

Mabel didn't respond, she just stared him down until he left.

Across the city Dipper Pines was working on building the newest skyscraper, right now the building was no more than an ugly skeleton on steel girders and prefabricated concrete slabs.

" Hey Dipper! Watch ya'self."

Dipper narrowly dodged an unmanned steel beam that flew towards his chest, but he lost his footing on the platform. A sickening crack could be heard throughout the radius of the building site, Dipper had fell from the third story level, his body jerked and twirled as he fell, the wind in his face made it nearly impossible for him to breath as he spiralled straight down into the mud. A pool of blood formed around him as his leg was twisted at an impossible angel, Dipper's face twisted in a grimace, his skin pale and clammy as he slowly lost consciousness.

Stan got the news around 4 in the afternoon; he was beside himself until Mabel came home around 7. Mabel knew something was wrong once she got in the door; the whole house seemed alien to her, and melancholy, Stan was waiting for her his breathy gasps reverberated off the paper-thin wall of the house.

"There has been an accident."

* * *

_Thanks for all who have reviewed, followed, and such. It really means a lot, and it encourages me to write faster. Once again I do not own Gravity Falls, and please read and review! One more thing, I think I'm writing Bill as still a demon, because why not._


	3. Chapter 3

It felt as though someone had ripped her heart out, then told her to smile as they stomped on it mercilessly. Her throat felt tight, and dry as she tried to accumulate enough words to make a sentence. Her mouth hung open a bit as she fell to her knees, tears welding up in her eyes. “No, no, no, no, no!” She cried hoarsely, as she fell to her knees, Grunkle Stan wrapped his big arms around her and pulled her into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, shhhhhh. He is going to be okay.” Mabel couldn’t respond, she just racked up sobbed from every part of her body; she knew Dipper was going to be okay, that was only half the reason she was crying, Mabel knew that the hospital bill was going to be expensive. “We can visit him tomorrow, bright and early if you want.” Mabel nodded, getting up and going to her room to cry some more.  Sleep evaded her that night, she could hear gunshots and screams in the distance, and she wondered how Dipper was doing laying in that hospital bed alone… Oh how she missed her twin, this had been the first night they have spent separated since… Wait had it been the first night they spent separated? She thought for a minute, it hasn’t been, Mabel; has gone out plenty of times at night only to comeback with the sunrise.  But this time it was different, Mabel was the one laying in bed worrying about Dipper, not the other way around.  

Mabel sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast, but everything she put in her mouth felt as though it was cardboard, and no amount of chewing made it possible for Mabel to swallow. She gave up after 3 bites of toast, she glanced at the clock, it was only 9:25 in the morning, Grunkle Stan was probably still asleep, but she had to go see Dipper her conscience wouldn’t rest until she did. Walking to their room, she put on a loose pink dress, and a pair of grey loafers. She brushed her long brown curls before grabbing some money, putting it in her dress pocket; she left a note for Stan so he didn’t get worried.

 

            Across the city, Dipper laid in his hospital bed, his left leg and arm in casts, the IV in his arm felt weird, this whole situation felt _weird_.  “Ah, Mr. Pines it is good to see that you are up ” A nurse had entered the room, she had long red hair, and her face was littered with freckles. Dipper smiled like a goof at the pretty lady, before realization hit him.  “How long was I out, I have to go! I can’t afford to be here.” Dipper began to make his way into a sitting position before the nurse pushed him down again.  “Sir you just broke two of your limbs, and a concussion please lay down.” Dipper relaxed, “I’ll go get the doctor, please stay put.” The nursed smiled, as she left. “Hey kid, I couldn’t help but to hear your predicament. I would love to help you, for a price of course.” The curtain pulled back to reveal two men, on was in a comatose state in the bed, the other man was leaning on the bed. He was tall, and Dipper could see his yellow hair peeking out from under his black hat, he wore a white dress shirt under a sleeveless black pin striped six-buttoned vest, trailing down he wore black pants with a gold chain, and a pair of white shoes with black at the tips.  He looked like a grifter, Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but the man beat him to it. “Of course, if you just want to put your family in debt while you sit in that hospital bed like a pile of useless meat, while they starve to make ends meet for your stupid folly, be my guest. Dipper looked at him, he hit a nerve, but he remained silent, “Where you from kid, you look like a wimp. I’ve never seen a person so pathetic, and are those welling up in your eyes? Oh my, kid, a word of advice you should toughen up they will eat you alive on the streets. A place you and your family are going to be familiar with once they sell everything to pay off your hospital bill, not to mention the after care, how long do you think you are going to be out of work for, months? So don’t be stupid kid, I’m throwing you a life line, you can pay me back the money over time, I’m not some monster.” Dipper pondered it, he couldn’t put Stan and Mabel through all that, and it seemed like a good idea, but something in his gut didn’t sit right.   “Alright.” The man smiled, walking towards Dipper’s bed, his black-gloved hand stretched out. The door suddenly opened, “Dipper?” Mabel step into the room, her face lighting up as she ran to Dipper’s bedside, Bill smiled pulling his hand back, “I’ll just go by a verbal interest for the moment, we can work out the details later, see you around Pine tree.” Mabel looked up at Bill; she furrowed her brow in confusion, he just kept smiling, lighting up a cigarette, then offering one to Mabel, she shook her head. “Dip, what is he talking about?” “Don’t worry about it Mabel, it’s fine. Everything is fine now.” Mabel’s teeth toughed at her lower lip, “Dipper what did you do?” “He did what he had to, oh an by the way, tell Mr.Backwell I want the money by tomorrow.” Bill said, before strutting out of the hospital room, Mabel felt tears well up in her eyes, “Dipper what did you do?” “I needed to do it Mabel, I couldn’t let you and Stan suffer.” Mabel ran out of the hospital room, not wanting to hear anymore of what Dipper had to say, she saw Bill and a anger rose up inside of her that she had never experienced before. “You!” She screamed, running toward him, he stopped and turned to her, a smirk on his face. He _knew_ exactly what he had done, and by God he was going to pay. “Me.” Bill said smugly, “Leave us alone, we don’t want your money, and we most certainly don’t want your money.” Bill rolled his eyes, an amused expression on his face,  “No can do doll, no why don’t you just skip along and let the men talk business.” “Listen here you over egotistical piece of shit, he doesn’t need your help, he has me!” Mabel hissed, looking straight into his golden eyes, Bill laughed at her pitiful attempts to scare him, “Sweetheart you are the cutest thing, but I don’t think you’ll be able to get your hands on 1000 dollars in your lifetime without committing a armed robbery. Luckily for your brother I also take my payment in favours, not just cash.” Bill paused for a moment, eyeing Mabel before pinning her to the nearest wall, his arms acted like a cage, trapping her. “What the-“ “Shhhh, don’t ruin the moment, I’ll let you go if I can take you out for dinner tonight.”  Mabel was gobsmacked, “What, no! I will not go anywhere with you ever! You can keep me here, but my answer will not change.” “Alright, 9 o’clock it is don’t keep me waiting. I might have someone brake down your door and drag you out if you do. Oh, and you should really buy some gold.”  Bill said, chuckling at the pouting Mabel “ So I can stick it in your pie hole you son of a bit-” Mabel hissed in a deathly tone, stopping herself before she got a little too carried away“ I barely have half the money to pay for Dipper’s hospital bill as it is.” Mabel said bitterly, Bill tilted her head up with his hand, before squishing her cheeks. A smile toyed on his lips, they are like little pockets of meat or something, Bill thought to himself, playing with her cheeks, “You are a riot kid, speaking of which I haven’t started one of those in a while But I digress yet again, dinner tonight, I’ll have someone drop by with some clothes or something, I don’t know. See you tonight, doll.” Bill winked, before leaving a fuming Mabel. Everything was going according to plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and kudos! You guys are the best, as well I would like to thank Alex for their constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. Please read and review, I have the next chapter ready to go, and I like reasons to post early.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel went to work around 11, a rather sullen Mr.Backwell greeted her. His facial features expressed worry and hints of regret, “Mr.Backwell, sir, Bill informed me that he wants the money by tomorrow.”

Mr.Backwell’s smile vanishing from his diminutive features as he put a hand on his forehead. “I’m barely going to be able to eat this week… my kids.” Mabel’s heart lurched, she felt like she was the one directly taking the money out of his pocket, and to make he feel worse she was going to be eating with Bill tonight. She felt as though she was betraying Mr.Backwell, “I’m sorry, we will figure something out.”

 

Mr.Backwell gave a small hopeless smile, “What’s the point, he is going to run me straight into the ground. I’m not stupid, the Plaza Bakery doesn’t stand a chance against Cipher’s mob.” Mr.Backwell said bitterly, Mabel didn’t say anything more, she felt too guilty to speak. The day went by quickly, Mabel got off work at 5;30 and ran home, dreading tonight.

 

~time skip~

 

Mabel’s heart rate was accelerating, as there was a brisk knock at the door. It was only 7 o’clock so she assumed that it was her dress, or whatever Bill wanted her to wear.  She opened the door, before her was a sharply dressed man, his black hair slicked back, and his shifty brown eyes scanned her house for any unseen danger. Mabel guessed that he was around 19; he was tall, not as tall as Bill though maybe a couple inches shorter. Lean as a greyhound, his skin neither dark nor fair, while his eyes were deep-set, his nose was straight and large, cheeks well hollowed; the face would have been stern but for the humour that lurked about the mouth. Mabel smiled nicely, he was holding a black box, “Um, the boss wanted you to wear this.”  

 

The man said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He handed her the box, it was rather heavy, nothing that Mabel wasn’t use too. “Oh, thank you… Would you like to come in for some water? It is awfully hot out.” The man shifted his weight between both feet, “I really must be going. The boss expects me to be back soon. Oh and speaking of which the boss is going to come for 8:30.”

 

“Alright, thank you.” Mabel said nicely, before closing the door. She was very scared, no scratch that, she was terrified. “Who was that?” Grunkle Stan, “Oh it was just a friend from work.” Grunkle Stan just mumbled something inaudible to Mabel’s ears; she took the box into her room and laid it on her bed. First she would have a shower, and then she would open the box that filled her heart for dread.

 

She took off her flour-covered apron and dress and threw them into the laundry hamper. Nest she released her mass of brown hair from her bun that sat upon her head like a rock, it was a great deal off her neck. Mabel wasn’t one to worry about looks, but she couldn’t help but to look her long hair. It looked matted and dull; in a weird way it gave her wild look, like her soul was untamed. It reminded her of summers spent in Gravity Falls, playing with Dipper, hunting mythical monsters, and chasing after boys. She couldn’t help but to smile, those were such good time; oh how she longed for those summers back. No matter, this was the reality before her; she couldn’t avoid what she had to do tonight. Jumping into the shower, she shaved, and conditioned before popping back out. She put in some mouse, and blew dried her hair, making sure she still had time to do her make up.

 

Her styled hair ran down her back in shiny brown waves that just stopped before her hips, she always had a knack for keeping her hair long. Walking to her bedroom she opened the box, Mabel gasped, inside was a dress with gold sequin palettes, pulling it out of the box she saw that it was sleeveless with a V-neckline. Carefully she put it on, zipping it up at the back, it was formfitting, extenuating her small curves. Mabel felt weird, this wasn’t her, and this would never be her! She put on the black flats that were also in the box; glancing at the clock she felt a wave of uneasiness.

 

The wall clock ticked on like the timer on a bomb. Mabel wished she had the power to stop time, and reverse it (she would have avoided many things now that she knew). Each tick dragged her unwilling body forward, helpless and nervous to the allotted time of 8:30. She can no more avoid it than the beating of her own heart as it pounds futilely against its cage of bone and cartilage, like a caged animal dying to be free.

 

With a hard brush, Mabel applied a black to her lid, then a shimmering white to her crease.  Swiping a mascara wand over her eyelashes, and some eyeliner on her upper lash line and her lower lash line, she decided that was enough. Starring at the reflection, she could help but to frown at the stranger in the mirror. She sat on her bed, not taking her eyes off the reflection in the mirror, she silently hoped that it would just disappear and her old reflection would reappear. Slowly Mabel felt her eyes begin to close, reluctantly she fell asleep.

 

 

Dipper hoisted his plaster cast onto a footstool, every muscle felt tight, sprung for action and he couldn't even walk. He wondered how Mabel was doing, she did storm off after Bill, he glanced over to the comatose man in the bed next to his. He wondered what happened to him to end up in that state, clearly he was involved with Bill some way or another. He was doing the right thing, Bill could help them out, and when he as better he could pay him back! Hell he didn’t need to go to college; he was making enough to survive. Yet he couldn’t get Mabel’s pained face out of his head, she had seemed very upset, but she was being selfish. There was no way that Stan and her could pay for his hospital bill without going hungry too. He was doing the right thing… right?

 

The time had arrived, there was a brisk, authoritative knock at the door, Stan scratched his had in confusion. Who would be knocking at the door? He looked into the peephole and saw a smiling Bill Cipher. Stan’s blood went cold, he opened the door a crack,  “What do you want?” Bill chuckled, “I don’t want anything from you, I’m here for Mabel.”  Bill said with a sly smirk, as he wedged his foot between the crack in the door. Stan tried to push the door, “Get lost, you aren’t getting anywhere near her!” Stan growled, “ Can it old timer.” Bill said, pushing the door back until he heard a satisfying crunch of Stan’s nose. Stan stumbled back, clutching the nose. Bill strode in, followed by two men. “Keep him quiet until we go, got it?” The nodded, dragging him into the living room, muffling his protests. Now where is she? Bill thought to himself as he went down the small hallway; he opened the last door seeming that was always a good one to start with. Peering inside, he saw the young girl passed out on the bed. He pinched her cheek hard, for some reason he found her cheeks incredibly amusing, not to mention soft. Mabel eyes fluttered open, as she swatted Bills hand away.  “Come on doll, it’s time to goooooo.” Bill said enthusiastically, yanking Mabel up, and practically dragging her out of the house.  “Wait where is S-“  

 

Bill shrugged, as he opened the car door of a 30’s Duesenberg sport for her to get in to. Mabel stood for a moment feeling uneasy about getting into the same car as Bill. Bill huffed impatiently, “Lets go doll.”  Slowly Mabel slid in, making herself as small as she could, not enjoying this one bit.

 

Bill clearly sensed her apprehension, and he tried to lighten the mood with some tunes on the radio. Eventually Mabel relaxed to the point were Bill could stealthily put his arm around her shoulders, instantly she tensed up and moved her hands to remove his arm. In response Bill dug his nails into her right shoulder “Don’t.” Bill said lowly, Mabel just moved her arms back to her original position. “Where are we going?” Mabel asked looking out of the window, “It is a surprise doll!”

 

* * *

Please read and review, I love constructive criticism as well.

[Mabel's dress](http://wheretoget.it/link/198629)

 

[Bill's car](http://www.gizmag.com/17-miilion-duesenberg-model-j/14546/)  


	5. Chapter 5

The car came to a rolling stop, as Mabel went to grab the door handle to open the door. “Don’t, I’m getting it for you doll.” Bill said sharply, Mabel was taken back, but didn’t protest. Bill got out and went around to open her door, holding his gloved hand out for her to take. Mabel got out, but didn’t hold his hand, “This isn’t a date.” Mabel hissed Bill just rolled his eyes, a toothy grin forming on his face. “It’s a date, doll, now close your eyes. You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise~”

 

Mabel gulped, as she closed her eyes, allowing Bill guide her to God knows where. They walked for a minute or so; she could smell something peaking her olfactory sense.  “You can open your eyes.” Mabel did just that; they were in the Le Rouge, a rather pricey restaurant in the business part of New York.   Mabel just gawked, before turning to Bill. His eyes had a look of mischief beneath his golden orbs. He walked arm and arm with Mabel into the marbled lobby of the restaurant. The maitre d' visibly jumped and turned sharply in the direction of Bill and Mabel, his skin a shade more pale. He greeted the stiff maitre d' with nod, smiling triumphal when the greeter became mannequin-like.

 

The restaurant was full, Mabel looked around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars, this was a restaurant that one must book two months in advance, not the kind of place you get a table on impulse. Mabel looked in awe at the large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, and beautiful blood red roses on each table. “Table for two please.”  Bill said smugly.

 

The waiter eyed Bill, “Do you have a reservation, sir?” He said in a snooty voice, “No, I didn’t know I needed one.” Bill said slightly irritated, Mabel felt embarrassed. The waiter chuckled at the couple, “ We are not some sort of fast food restaurant sir. Perhaps you and your date would be more suited at the Philly’s dinner.” Bill’s face turned red, Mabel swore she saw his eyes turn red. “Luke!” Someone yelled from the dinning room, people turned to see not only the manager for the Le Rouge, but the chef as well. Luke visibly jumped when his named was called, “My God boy are you a nit-wit, this man doesn’t need a reservation.” The manager hissed, his fat face red with anger, and embarrassment. “My humble apologises Mr. Cipher, please I will guide you personally into the private dinning room.”

 

Luke stood there, as Bill passed by, he leaned over and whispered, “ I like your moxie kid, but you are really off base.” Bill hissed, “Watch your back.” Bill motioned Mabel to come, Luke was deathly pale, “I’m sorry.” Mabel murmured to the man. As they were escorted to the private room, people looked at Bill and her. The woman ogled at Bill, and the men whispered among themselves, “Baddy.” “Marcher”

 

Some said openly towards Bill, he just brushed it off with a glare in their direction, and they instantly where silent. The chef lead them to a secluded room, inside the walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper with some of the walls holding gilded mirrors and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved oak table was a wrought iron candelabra with several black-wicked candles, in the center of the table was blood red roses. Bill escorted her to the table, were he pulled out her chair and Mabel wordlessly sat down. The mood of the room was dark, but romantic, it was weird for her. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the increasingly uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled, Mabel’s eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching glances that Bill passed. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and grasped her sweaty, nervous hands under the table.

 

“You scared doll?” Bill said with a bemused expression, but Mabel’s could see a wicked glint in his golden eyes. “I-I-I’m fine.” Mabel said, Bill’s expression told her he was unconvinced. “Jeeze kid, I’m not going to kill ya’ Waiter, your finest bottle of red wine.” Bill called out, the waiter nodded, and quickly shuffled off, silently.  He returned abruptly holding a beautiful bottle of some fancy wine Mabel couldn’t pronounce. The waiter poured Bill a glass, then Mabel, before placing the bottle down.  “I’ll be back with the menus, shortly.” The waiter said, Bill just grunted, drinking his wine greedily. Mabel looked at the blood coloured liquid, “You’ve never drank before, haven’t you?” Bill said amused, his lips wine stained.

 

“No, I haven’t.” Bill laughed, “I’m under age too, this is breaking the law!” Mabel said flustered at the smiling man before her. “Doll, when you’re with me, the law doesn’t apply.” Mabel rolled her eyes, “You are not above the law.” Bill chuckled, before taking another greedy gulp of wine, “I’m on another plain of existence, and come on drink the wine, you’re so stiff.” Mabel tentatively put the glass to her lips before tilting it back.  The liquid burned her throat as she swallowed, her face wrinkled in disgust. “Take another swing.” Bill said, and she did so, this time wasn’t as bad as the first. Before she knew it she was done her first glace of wine, Bill was on his second mind you.

 

The waiter came back with two menus, and they ordered within the minute.  “So tell me where about are ya’ from?” Bill said nonchalantly pouring Mabel another drink, “I’m from California originally, but I lived in Oregon before I came here.” Bill urged her to drink the wine, “Ah, the west coast, I have a couple of associates there, I must say its defiantly no New York though.” Mabel felt uneasy when he mentioned his associates, so she just nodded in compliance and drank her wine.  She could start to feel a little buzz; her head felt a tad lighter. The snooty waiter brought them their food, and they ate in silence, Bill making the occasional small talk, asking about her family, then Mabel saw a smile form on his lips, “ Your boss, Mr.Backwell, how is he holding up? I hope I didn’t put much of a burden on his back.”

 

Mabel felt uncomfortable; she quickly downed her second glass of wine before answering. “ He will manage, he has me to help.” Mabel said with a bitter tone in her voice, Bill nodded, “Here have some more wine.” Bill encouraged pouring more into her glass. “I really shouldn’t, I have to help my uncle.” Bill rolled his eyes, “You’re to passive and kind doll, that’s why people are able to control you. So just drink the wine.” His voice sounded irritated, so Mabel obeyed, feeling more dizzy then before, “I quite enjoy your company shooting star, come on let’s go.” Mabel’s head was spinning, she didn’t feel right. Bill placed 200$ on the table before he helped Mabel up, laughing at the drunken state the girl was in. She had a big goofy grin on her face, and her eyes were glossed over, the room seemed to be spinning, she just giggled as they smoothly walked out of the restaurant; Luke was no where in sight, much to Bill’s dismay, he would take care of that little twit later. Bill helped her into the car; her smooth toned arm touched his face as she melted into the seat in a fit of giggles.

 

 

“Oh my shooting star, what will I ever do with you?” Bill purred seductively, eyeing the giggling girl in the passenger seat. Her smile was full of joy, and happiness, her once neat brown hair cascaded all over the seat, Bill fought back the urge to grab a handful and pull her closer to him… he wanted to be close to her in the most intimate ways humanly possible. He wanted a little pet to brighten up the dull mindscape and keep him company for all eternity. He liked his lips, eyeing her beautiful, pale lips. “W-W-What are you *hic* looking at?”  Mabel slurred, her face showing some slight unease at Bill’s intense gaze.

 

“I’m looking at my beautiful pet.” Bill purred, trailing a gloved hand down her bare arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. “Oh, okay.” Mabel said breathlessly, her brain wasn’t able to comprehend the intent of Bill’s words. “I should go home, Stan might worry.” Bill frowned, not wanting to depart from his pet, “But what f he is upset that you are drunk, you wouldn’t want him to be mad at you. Hmmmm?”

 

Mabel pondered Bill’s words for a minute, she didn’t want Stan to yell at her, and maybe it would be a good thing if Stan had some alone time. Mabel was blissfully unaware of Bill’s manipulation. “You’re right.” Mable said, “I always am.” Bill said with a knowing smirk, “I’m taking you home shooting star.” Bill said, starting up his car, and pulling out of the parking lot.  Brilliant building sped by her, millions of lights caused the dense mass of skyscrapers glitter. She wondered where they were, as if Bill read her mind, he answered her question. “We are heading to the Hotel Pierre. I have an apartment there.” Mabel nodded, as she closed her eyes, and sleep took over her body.

 

She awoke to Bill carrying her into a dimly lit room, Mabel got to her feet, swaying slightly.  “Here, take this and go get changed.” Bill handed her a white dress shirt and a pair of black boxers that acted more like shorts. Mabel was guided into a large bathroom, and she quickly stripped off her dress and changed. The dress shirt was long, it stopped around her mid thigh, and she had to roll up the sleeves, the boxer shorts fell from her hips so she constantly had to hold them up.

 

She came out of the bathroom, to see an amused Bill. He felt a form of dominance over her, when she was wearing his clothes. “Come one doll, let’s go to bed.” He pulled Mabel into his bedroom, and magically sealed the door. “Wait this isn’t right.” Mabel protested, her common sense coming through her drunken brain. “It is fine doll, just relax.” Bill purred, “No, this is wrong. Let me go.” Mabel said frantically, her eyes widening. Bill grew annoyed, as Mabel tried to open the door. He went into his closet and changed into a pair of golden silk panama pants, he decided to go shirtless in hopes that would convey some sort of human instinct from her. He got into bed, Mabel still trying to open the door. “Come on baby, come to bed.” Bill said is a whinny voice, “Let me out of here!” Mabel screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Bill huffed, “Get in the bed now pet, I’ve tried to be patient but you are wearing me thin. For the sake of your brother, get in the bed. After all he is in debt to me.”

 

Bill spat, Mabel stopped, sobering up now. She was scared of Bill, but she was also scared of what Bill would do to Dipper. She walked towards the large bed, defeated, Bill smiled. As Mabel got between the covers, Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. She could feel something poking her back; she let off a low whimper. “It’s okay pet, shhhh, you’re mine now, there is nothing to worry about.” Bill said soothingly, stroking her hair, “Just don’t hurt Dipper.” Mabel pleaded, she never got a response from Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

She knew it was early because she could not hear the whir of the cars, the people, or the machines. Mabel wrapped herself in the duvet, waves of nausea adding to her misery. Mabel's brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of her skull and now her dehydration was too obvious to ignore, a groan of discomfort escaped her lips. Before slowly rising, her head throbbing, with the sudden altitude, she glanced around the room then back to Bill who was fast asleep. Golden curtains separated the bed from the rest of the bedroom, giving almost a sense of secrecy. Slow she walked into the main part of the bedroom where some expensive Victorian chairs, and a dresser where her dress was.

She grabbed the dress, making her way to the bathroom where she got changed back into the dress. Gazing upon her tattered reflection, she frowned, her hair was matted, and her makeup was smeared. Turning on the faucet she splashed the cool water on her face, the remains of her eye shadow and mascara going down the drain. The dress smelt of alcohol and bad decisions, but it was all that she had for now. She pulled out the three dollars from her bra, this wouldn't be enough to get her home, but perhaps it would be enough to get her to the bakery and she could walk the rest of the way.

Quietly she opened the door, and crept across the hardwood praying she didn't wake up Bill. As luck would have it, she managed to evade the gangster and took the elevator down to the main floor. People of high class were all around her, and she couldn't help but to make herself tiny, their cold glares followed her, she shouldn't be here, she didn't deserve to be here. The doorman scoffed at her as she walked by, saying something about a cheap bird for the night. She wanted to turn around and tell him he was wrong, she wanted to tell them al that they were wrong, she didn't want to be here as much as they didn't want her to be there either. Yet Mabel remained silent, her voice tucked safely in her throat, as she walked out of the hotel.

She hailed a cab, the driver inside smelt of cigars. "Can you take me to the plaza bakery?" "It's going to cost you 4$." Mabel frowned, "All I have is 3$" The driver scoffed, "I wouldn't wipe my ass with your money. Your feet look just fine, you better start walking kid." With that the driver took off, leave behind him a trail of exhaust fumes.

With a heartfelt sigh, Mabel began her walk with the misery in the streets. As she neared the Bronx she was struck by the dichotomy between West side and the Bronx, she couldn't help but to think of The Great Gatsby for some reason. She noted how the misery has soaked into the sidewalk cracks and into the graffitied walls. Into the stores that were once loaded with designer goods and now house everything for a dollar. Or the back alleys where the few restaurants who persist in trading have their garbage searched at all times a day, and not just by the cats, but by the people too. She saw, hell lived with people that had misery etched in every gaunt and dejected face that has given up on life getting any better than mean survival on these mean streets; and those faces become more ubiquitous with each passing year. Some sleep in the streets rather than take the bed bugs in the shelters, some cling to their holy books as their last hope for something better; not in this life of course, but after they pass of pneumonia or some highly treatable infection. Something that the upper class would never have to worry about, fighting for their next meal, praying to a God that may not even be real to let them live through the night, or at least make death swift and painless. They have become garbage - damaged bodies containing damaged minds. Each one of them holding a story between their lips that could snap a person's heart in two, but no one asks. Those with hope on getting out, draw their curtains, or how Fitzgerald would say "so we beat on, boat against the current." At that moment in time, Mabel felt like she was alone in this world.

Bill woke up to find himself in an empty bed, normally this wouldn't bother him, but he did remember he fell asleep with Shooting Star. Bill was all too well versed in the practice of one-night stands, but this wasn't one of them. Where did she go? He thought to himself snapping his fingers and having his day clothes appear on him. He contemplated finding her, he still wanted to play around some more, but he figured he'll know where to find her if he needed some entertainment. Than again, he didn't want his day to be boring with all the money grabs…

Mabel walked for what felt like an hour, if not more, by now the sun was fully up and beating on her back. She made it to the plaza bakery though; she entered the door, mumbling a hello to . "You aren't supposed to be here until 11." He said, "I, I just needed some clothes, and I can't go home yet. Stan would skin me alive, Bill will come looking for me there first."

"What did you do Mabel?" said horrified at the mention of Bill's name. "He took me out, no more like dragged me out for a date." Now given any other boy would have said that boys will be boys, but Bill Cipher was something completely different. "I see, go get cleaned up in the back. I'm going to deliver the money to Cipher. Mabel nodded heading to the back of the shop, stripping off her dress and putting on her grey dress and white apron. While was gone a steady stream of customers came in much to Mabel's delight. Towards 3 o'clock the door open, "I'm coming!" Mabel chirped in the back, walking out to the storefront to see Bill eyeing up the lobster tails. "Hi'ya doll, I missed you this morning. I was thinking about having brunch tomorrow, what do you say?" Bill said nonchalantly, as if they had been best pals for years.

"What? No I have to work, plus I have to go check on Dipper." Mabel said crossing her arms over her bosom that she noticed Bill eyeing at. Bill rolled his eyes, "God you are so stiff, and Pine tree will be fine. I just want to treat my gal." Mabel's blood went cold, anger replacing her common sense, "What do you want from me? From my family?" "More than you can imagine doll, so why don't we just cut this little game of cat and mouse and play something more my speed." Bill said with a dark purr, his golden eyes shimmering in the light, or were they just glowing? She moved back, fear travelled in Mabel's veins but never made it to her facial muscles or skin. Her complexion remained pale and matte; her eyes steady on Bill, "Like what?" Mabel whispered audibly, Bill chuckled leaning over the counter, "Hey darlin' do you gamble?"


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn’t say she did gamble, she had seen her fair share in Gravity Falls of men play the cards in a desperate attempt to win back everything they have lost in life. No she didn’t play, she just watched from the sidelines she was always bad at games. Grunkle Stan was good at gambling, Mabel saw that look in his eyes he got when he was dealt his hand, like gears were moving in his head deciphering his next move, weighting out the odds, the gleam of addiction… It is a matter that holds no true form; it weaves into the hearts of all. A formless matter trapped in a cage made of thin wood, bathed in blood and pure adrenaline. The matter that holds a conscience that knocked on the cage doors begging for release, but no matter how hard someone hold the keys, it still will find a vice for the soul. Mabel wondered what her vice was, boys maybe? She didn’t know, back in Gravity Falls she was boy crazy, but as she matured she wasn’t as fixated on them. Perhaps it was pride, but she didn’t consider herself as proud as Bill. Ah Bill, he dealt out the vices to the poor hands and he knew how to play a poor hand well. Perhaps arrogance was his worst vice and the thing that made him keep coming back to her. In this big wide city of confusion that man knew where he was heading and how. He was easy on the eyes, and it didn't hurt that he had hair the colour of sunlight on birch wood and eyes to match. Everything about him told her intuition he was a trap, and that’s why she stayed clear of him.  
“Geeze doll, does the cat got your tongue?” Bill said broadly, looking at her with a quick smile. “Leave me alone, I don’t want anything to do with you.” Mabel said sharply, turning her back to wipe off the counter. “What about brunch tomorrow? Well if you don’t want to go, I guess I’ll just take Pine Tree with me.” Mabel turned around and laughed in his face, “Dipper would never go anywhere with the likes of you.” Now it was Bill turn to laugh, “That is were you are wrong shooting star.” As he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Mabel. She skimmed it over, noticing Dipper’s sloppy signature, “Dipper… no.” 

“That is right, he works for me, and by association your family are in debt to me.” It was like something snapped inside of her that blinded her vision and only made her see red. The struck him across the cheek before she even registered what she was doing. The air grew heavy, and everything fell silent. Instead of cowering, and apologizing she squared her shoulders, ready to fight if need be. Perhaps her vice was pride, Bill was quiet but his face told her he was fuming. “Nice shot kid, didn’t know you could swing. But you’re going to pay for that.” Bill said coolly before he turned and walked out of the bakery.   
Dipper was sitting up in bed, tomorrow he would be released from the hospital and he was excited to finally go home. He heard a heavy pairs of foot=steps coming down the hallway to his room. Two burly looking men entered the room and closed the door behind them. The lock of the door was deafening to Dipper’s ears as one of them wore a smile to happy to be considered good. The baseball bat was all he saw after that. 

Mabel doesn’t remember how she got to the hospital so fast it all seemed like a blur to her. Dipper lay in a comatose state for now; no one knew when he was going to wake up, or how severe his injuries were. All Mabel knew it was all her fault, and she was guilt ridden. How was she going to live with this, knowing she was the one that caused her brother pain, she didn’t know what to do. “I think I can help you in this sticky situation.” A voice purred from behind her, it was one of Bill’s thugs. “I’d rather live on the streets then ever ask for your help.” “I can foresee that in your future with this medical bill, so why don’t you come with me the boss wants to see you.” Mabel looked at him with disgust, “I don’t want to see him.” The goon shrugged, “Suit yourself make my job easier.” He said before walking out, Mabel held Dipper’s cold hand tight, “It’s going to be okay bro bro, we still have each other.” 

“Mabel? Is that you?” Grunkle Stan said, his disheveled body coming into the somber hospital room. “Grunkle Stan, what are we going to do?” Mabel sobbed, throwing herself on the floor. “I don’t know, but we are going to get out just fine.” “No, you don’t understand Stan, Dipper made a deal with Bill Cipher, we are in debt to him.” She wondered what was going through Stand’s mind as the words escaped her lips, his whole life he had been running from people, but now he knew they couldn’t run, he was in checkmate. “We have each other, and that’s what counts, we will deal with Cipher when we have too.” Mabel hugged Stan as tight as she could, “I know what I have to do.” Mabel whispered before she ran out of the room, down the stairs and outside into the cold night air. Heading for the Bronx Bar, a notorious place for people like Bill. 

The smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights. Along the wall was every hue of amber liquid in their inverted bottles, people of all walks of life were there, and glaring at her as they slowly sipped their drink. She didn’t know who to ask, they all looked so menacing, slowly she tapped a man on the shoulder, he turned to her, “What do you want?” He said gruffly, “I-I am looking for Bill Cipher.” The man looked around, “And what if I don’t tell you?” Mabel’s gaze sharpened, “Then when I don find him I’ll let him know about what you said.” Mabel hoped he didn’t call her bluff; he looked at her putting his drink down. “Alright follow me kid.” He led her to the back of the bar to a large medal door. He knocker on it briskly three times, the door opened to reveal a large, nicely furnished room. “Someone wants to see the boss 8-ball.” The man said, from the light of the room she could see his eyes were glazed over, showing no iris or pupils. “The boss, he don’t want to see nobody, he’s mad ‘bout somethin.”   
“You heard the man, he doesn’t want to talk to anyone.” Mabel looked at 8-ball, “Please tell him Mabel is here and she wants to make a deal.” It was almost Bill had heard those very words from her mouth over the noise of the bar, because she was called in. Every piece was hardwood and harked back to the Victorian era, but not a scrap in the room was more than a year old. The fabrics were spotless and colour coordinate in muted natural hues. It looked comfortable and practical but by no means plush. Bill motioned her to sit, which she did a triumphant smirk plastered onto his face. “Hello darlin’ how about a drink?” Mabel shook her head, “I’m here to talk business.” “You’re so drab, you need some fun in your life.” Mabel ignored his comment, and continued on, “I want to make a deal with you.” “I’ll stop you right there, you I’ll be making the deals, you can either accept my offer or decline. Now here’s what I’ll give you, in return for Pine Tree’s safety, and all the new hospital bills paid for, you will be my assistant.” Bill said smugly, “What’s the catch.” Mabel said, “The catch is you have to do what I say, so if I say brunch tomorrow, you say.” Bill motioned her to speak, “Yes” Mabel hissed. “Good girl, so how about it, do we have a deal?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a long break, and ready to insert my progressively dark mabill into the world

Mabel looked down at Bill’s outstretched hand; yes to simply put it Bill was evil personified. Bill watched Mabel; her movements were slow, and calculated. She was right, he was evil and he enjoyed it, to him making more money, taking more power was only a game. He placed his moves and sat back for his opponent to make the move he knew they would. Really, where was the challenge in that? But it was more fun than not playing at all. His moves were all variations on the same thing. Being rich it was simple, first offer your "thugs" money with some power mixed in, that pretty much worked every time. They ever so willingly sold their morals, ignored their moral compasses for such low prices and the price was falling every day. Second keep the "citizens " distracted with greed and vanity. All too simple in Bill's eyes, offer them what they want, coat it wetly for an offer they can’t refuse, but if they do, he knew how to work it so they would come to find him. Simple.

 

She grasped his hand firmly, shaking it, looking him dead in the eye. “It’s a deal, Cipher” Mabel cooed, wanting nothing more then to spit in his face, and give him a broken nose. “A wise choice really, save you from the streets. You should be thanking me really.” Mabel fought the urge to jump over that table and beat Bill into a pulp, of course she would most likely be shot dead by some concealed weapon before she even had the chance to smack his mug but it was a nice thought. “Thank you so much for your selfish act of kindness, oh I could just kiss the ground you walk on, you divine piece of shit.” 8-Ball let off a howl of laughter, hunching forward clutching his stomach, Bill’s other thug eyed Mable up with a nervous look on his face. “That’s not funny 8-Ball, Teeth take 8-Ball outside now!” Bill hollered, his face heating up to a nice shade of red. The two thugs quickly left, glad they weren’t on Bill’s bad side right now.

 

Bill looked down at his glass of whiskey, finishing the amber liquid in a greedy gulp. The colour in his face returning back to normal, he looked at Mabel, his golden eyes fixated on her brown ones. Then the glass whizzed past her head and shattered into a million pieces on impact with the wall behind her. “Normally Shooting Star people that disrespect me get their tongue cut out, but for you I’ll make a tiny exception.” Feeling a bit cocky, Mabel cocked a grin and leaned forward, “Was the waiter as lucky as me, Luke was his name I think, he was cute as a bug’s ear.” Mabel said sounding like she was more interested in the waiter boy, Bill rolled his eyes, “Doll I’m wounded, plus you’re my flame. Like it or not, no one will put their paws on you. As for that gumflapper, well I put him in a Chicago overcoat if you know what I mean.” Mabel’s eyes widened, she stood up to leave, unsettled by Bill’s comment. “Where do you think you’re going?” Bill inquired like they were having a perfectly normal conversation. “It’s late, I have to go, Stan will be worried about me.” “Oh Shooting Star every time I see you all that comes out of your mouth is either something snide, directed towards me, or something about that old penny pinching grifter. You’re what, seventeen? Shouldn’t you be out swinging?” “I don’t have the time, I’m far too busy.” Bill chuckled, “I like how you’re still up like your are going to leave, it’s rude.” Mabel slowly sat back on the chair, “Better?” She quipped, bill put a gloved hand to his chin, “I’d rather have you sitting on my lap, but in all due time.”

 

Mabel’s face heated up, embarrassment shot up through her body like a rocket. “I’m not your moll.” Mabel snarled, getting up again this time turning and heading for the door. “I wouldn’t do that Sh-“ Mabel didn’t hear the rest, she closed the door on Bill, ah yes pride was defiantly her vice. Because as soon as she closed that door she realized that maybe that wasn’t the smartest move to do, especially since she was his assistant. Alas she was too proud to go back into the room so she slipped through the back door of the bar just as Bill slammed the door open, fuming, “Where is she!” He screeched, the whole bar went silent everyone fear stricken. “She went through the back, boss,” Said one of Bill’s henchmen, Bill slipped out the back door and scanned the dark lot, she wouldn’t have gotten far.

 

Mabel heard the back door open; she didn’t have to be a genius to know it was Bill looking for her. She quickly hid behind a car, making sure she was well hidden. Bill's footsteps echoed across the pavement. For the first time, Mabel was terrified to find out what would happen to her if Bill found her. The only down side about her hiding spot was she couldn’t see Bill, she couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there. With a hard yank, someone had grabbed her and pulled her up by the hair. “There you are.” Bill hissed, pinning her between him and the car. “You seem to forget that I. OWN. YOU. You’re mine, and you’re not going anywhere.” Mabel let out a whimper; Bill grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her gaze to meet his. “ It seems like I can’t keep you out of my sight, always running off, talking back to me, what would people think. That some seventeen year old has me wrapped around her finger? Crazy.”

“You’re the crazy one, all this power has gone straight to that stupid head of yours!”

 

Bill shrugged, “Mabel, is that you?!” She turned to see Stan running towards them, he grabbed Bill and punched him in the face. More footsteps could be heard; two of Bill’s thugs came bolting down. “Gruncle Stan stop, let him go!” Stan dropped Bill, but the thugs restrained Stan. Bill slowly got up, dusting himself off, his face that shade of tomato red. He snaked his arm around Mabel’s waist and pulled her closer to him. “Get your greasy hands off of her, you god for nothing baddie.” Stan howled, “Oh shut it old timer, she’s coming with me. She’s an adult, she can make her own decisions.” “Mabel don’t listen to him, he’s no good.” Stan pleaded, Bill just chuckled, “I don’t have a choice Gruncle, just go home.” “Please Mabel.” Stan said, anguish in his eyes, breaking Mabel’s heart. “I’m doing this for us, for Dipper.” Stan gave a sad smile, “You’re just like your mother.” He whispered, Bill scoffed “8-Ball, Teeth take this old timer back to his house, and make sure he stays there. Don’t want him out past his bedtime.” The thugs nodded, dragging Stan away, he didn’t resist he just turned back to look at Mabel and mouthed “I love you”.

 

“Now that’s over and done with, come on. I’m tired, let’s go.”

 

She sat in silence in the passenger seat; she had done the right thing, right? She would be free when the debt was paid, she could do this. They arrived at the plaza hotel, a familiar wave of discomfort washed over her as they entered the hotel and all eyes were on her. She sunk her gaze to the floor and hoped no one would say anything. Bill seemed to notice the gazes, but paid no mind, he wouldn’t hesitate to take care of anyone who made a snide comment. He led her into the elevator and pressed the button for the very top floor. She was staring down at her feet, not a word out of her, Bill just lit a cigarette and let her go through her emotional turmoil. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with that, he just wanted to lie down. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the ding, Bill lead her by the waist to his penthouse. She was greeted to the neat Victorian furniture, and the smell of lavender. Bill walked to the closet and handed her a pair of his golden silk pajama bottoms, and a white dress shirt. She scuttled off to the bathroom to change, and Bill quickly changed as well. Mabel emerged, standing awkwardly in the doorway, Bill scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. He slowly caressed her cheek, and then leaned forward and kissed her. She quickly pulled away trying to create more space between her and Bill. “Don’t run away from me doll, I’ll always find you.” Bill said licking his lips with a wolfish grin, “I need to go.” Mabel said getting up from the bed, “Don’t go, stay awhile, no point in leaving, it’s one in the morning and we both know nothing good happens after midnight.” Bill purred, coaxing her to sit back down again.

 

“Bill, why are you doing this?” Mabel whispered, _because I’m bored and lonely._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut ahead, and basically the next chapter is going to be smut too, you've been warned.

Now of course he would never tell Mabel that, it would show weakness, he just simply replied, “Because I can.” Bill let out a loud exhale, as his eyes raked Mabel’s body. As Bill was savoring her body, Mabel took a minute to look him over, his pale skin with strong arms that were able to pick her up effortlessly. His blonde locks perfectly slicked back, hidden well behind the hat he always wore. She couldn’t help but to trail down to the bulge in his pants, it was immodest of her to look, but she didn’t want to look away. As much as Bill was a liar, cheat, and over all a horrible person, Mabel couldn’t help but to be attracted to him, when she was thirteen she would chase all the boys, but those were simple crushes, nothing more. Now, now this was different, there was a heat in the pit of her stomach that wouldn’t go away no matter how much she told herself that this was wrong. 

It was wrong for a number of reasons, first one being she was in debt to him, second he was much older than her, Mabel assumed he was around 26, maybe 27, _in his prime sexual stage_ , and finally she was told to save her virginity for marriage. Bill tilted her chin up to study her face; he could easily read the concealed desire on her face. “You want this as much as I do, don’t try to deny it.” Bill purred seductively, trailing his hand up Mabel’s right thigh, Mabel shifted uncomfortably. “This isn’t right, I can’t.” Mabel said, her voice trying to convince herself, “Baby it’s only natural, this is our nature, come on… I just want to give you pleasure.” Mabel’s voice seemed to hide in her throat, not quite sure what to say. She wanted this, but was she ready to let Bill take her? She muttered a string of curses as Bill slowly kissed her jaw line, making it hard to concentrate. “In the morning, w-we can do it when we wake up, you said you were tired, so sleep." 

Bill let off a whine, but didn’t push it any further, Mabel slipped under the covers and faced her back to Bill. She felt his arm grab her waist and pull her right up to him. She drifted off to sleep, listening to the soothing beating of Bill’s heart; Bill on the other hand couldn’t sleep. He was hot and bothered to say in the least, he contemplated on how many hours of sleep was needed before they could get down to it. Slowly Bill fell asleep, planning to wake her up at the crack of dawn.

She awoke to a hand slipping up her shirt; she jumped in surprise when the hand grabbed her right breast, massaging it. Bill let out a low chuckle, “Not wearing a bra, I see.” Bill purred lust dripped off every word as Mabel stifled a groan, “What time is it?” Mabel whispered, as Bill started to tweak her nipple. “It’s about 8, I let you sleep in.” Bill said, was he turned Mabel over to face him. “You’re so kind.” Mabel said sarcastically, earning her a sharp slap on her bottom. “Gah!” Mabel screeched, and Bill chuckled. “I want to see you on your knees sucking my cock Doll, can you do that for me?” Bill’s voice vibrated throughout her body, as she nodded getting off the bed, travelling out of the curtained room, and kneeling down on the hardwood floor, Bill was standing up before her in all his glory. Slowly he pulled out his length, Mabel just stared and gawked at it. “Like what you see Shooting Star?” Bill purred, pumping his well-endowed self. “Now open wide.” Mabel complied, as she opened as wide as she could.

There was a brisk knocking at the door, and Mabel looked up to see a rather annoyed Bill, he tucked himself back into his pajama pants. “Go wait on the bed, no clothes on, they won’t be needed for today.” Bill said, smacking her butt as she passed by. Bill swung the door open, a look of displeasure on his face, “What is it Key Hole, I was busy!” Bill screeched, “Boss there is a problem downtown with the Northwest family, they are in need of your assistance.” Mabel listened to the conversation as she slowly slipped out of the pajama bottoms, and starting to unbutton her shirt. Mabel could hear Bill punch the wall, “Those useless meat sacks are nothing without me. Fine, I’m going. Just let me get changed.” Bill darted to his closet changed quickly, and then went to his curtained bed. He cursed the Northwest’s incompetence, as he gazed over Mabel’s body. Her skin supple, and soft looking, small breasts perky, and ready for his much needed attention. He could not believe he was just leaving her like this. “Stay like that doll, I’ll be back soon.” Bill said with a wink, as he left the penthouse.

It was only after Bill left that Mabel realized she had to work in an hour! Frantically she found her grey dress and put it on, and quickly did up her brown boots. She darted down the hallway, Bill nowhere in sight, thankfully because something told him he wouldn’t be happy when he came back to see her not in his bed waiting for him. Mabel pulled money out of her boot, exactly four dollars, enough to get her to the plaza bakery. Lucky for her she didn’t have the same cabbie pull up to her, she quickly gave him the money and told him her destination. The drive was smooth until they pulled up to a stoplight, the driver’s breath hitched as he looked over to the car beside him. Mabel glanced too; beside them was a 30’s Duesenberg sport, also known as “Bill’s car.” Mabel said out loud, the driver looked back and nodded. Then it hit her, Bill’s car windows were down and the cabs windows weren’t tinted, she could see Bill in the back talking to someone holding his tommy gun, clearly annoyed. “Oh crap he can’t see me.” Mabel whispered as she sunk into her seat hoping he wouldn’t look over. “Do you know him?” The driver said mortified at the thought of carrying one of Bill’s potential victims in his car. “Let’s just say he’s very smitten with me.” Mabel said, praying to God that the light would change colour any moment now. Luckily it did, and Bill’s car turned left while the cab kept going straight.

Bill sat in the back of his car, Key Hole driving, thinking about how close he was. Bill was a patient man, but he didn’t like to wait for something he already has. “Boss we are here.” Key Hole said, as he got out and open Bill’s door for him, “This better be worth my time, or your time will be over.” Bill hissed, glaring murderously at Key Hole. “Ahh Bill it’s so good of you to stop by on such short notice, a life saver really!” Preston said, sweat on his face, ah yes he was scared. “Mr. Northwest, I trust your stocks are fine?” Bill purred, eyeing the old man up. “Ah yes about that, you see my company has ruin into a bit of a situation with a new up and coming rival company. The Thomas brother’s Company has been able to out bid me for the last three building projects, money is getting tight, so I need them iced.”

Bill couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, “That shouldn’t be a problem, but what are you willing to give me?” “Daddy the pony got loose again!” A whiny voice came, Bill looked over too see Preston’s daughter Pacifica. “I’ll take 3000 dollars. That seems fair since you dragged me out at 9 in the morning on a Saturday.” “Of course, and we would be more delighted if you stayed for brunch today, or chef is serving up eggs benedict, with smoked salmon.” Bill smiled at the thought of brunch, but he was really itching to get back to bed with Shooting Star. But it would look bad on him if he declined the invitation. “I would be delighted too.”

The grandfather clock chimed three as Mabel swept the floor, and washed the display case. Gruncle Stan came by to check on how she was doing, he chatted to Mr. Backwell for a bit. Mr.Backwell was doing well; plenty of business has come in for him to meet Bill’s unreasonable request of 10 dollars a month for “protection”. “Mabel, you are free to go home at 5, just close the shop up okay my dear?” Mabel smiled, “Certainly.” It was during the fall months that Mr.Backwell liked to close up early, since it got dark out around 5 and many people wouldn’t be walking these streets at night. Mabel continued to do cleaning and serve the occasional guest as Mr.Backwell left her for a family emergency.

Bill sped back to the hotel, his cock hard at the thought of Mabel’s naked body. He flung the penthouse door open, “Darling, I’m home!” Bill hastily took off his shoes and hat as he walked briskly to curtained bedroom; he drew back the curtain to reveal an empty bed. Bill took a deep breath, making a mental note to hire someone to keep an eye on Mabel just so he didn’t have her running off all the damn time. Bill made a logical guess that she would be at work, _where else would she be, another man’s bed?_ Bill slowly put his shoes and hat on, a mixture of anger and arousal coursed through his veins. He liked the chase she was giving him, it would only make the rewards of popping her cherry so much sweeter. “I’m coming for you shooting star.”

The sun was setting as Mabel was putting away the flour, and sugar when the store’s bell rung to signal a customer. “I’ll be with you in a second.” She felt an arm snake onto her waist, as she turned to see a smiling Bill, the wide smile was very unsettling. “You left.” Bill hissed, through gritted teeth. “I had to go to work.” Mabel whispered nervously, as Bill pressed her against the wall. “You left me thinking about what I was going to do to you all day.” Bill said in a soft whisper, hiking Mabel’s skirt up to it reached her mid thigh. “I didn’t think I could wait this long Doll.” He said, as he let bruising kisses on her neck and left collarbone. Mabel heard the door open by the ringing of the bell, “I’ll be a second.” Mabel said prying Bill off of her, and going out front to help the customer. There standing before her was a younger man, about 20, beautiful olive skin with deep blue eyes, he wore a brilliant white smile, and a green suit with a black tie. “How may I help you sir?” Mabel asked with a bright smile, “I would like a dozen lobster tails, came all the way down here because I heard about your lobster tails.” Mabel smiled, and got the pastries quickly. “You’re just in luck those are the last lobster tails for the day.” Mabel said with a cheery smile, “Excellent, say doll why don’t you come out with me for night on the town?” Mabel’s smile wavered, “It’s a lovely offer, but I can’t.” Mabel said in her sincerest voice. “Do ya’ have a boyfriend? He doesn’t have to know.” The man said with a wink, “Than what are you so afraid of?” A loud cough came from the kitchen doorway; Bill scanned his eyes lazily over the man. The man was petrified, the box of lobster tails he was holding dropped, and Mabel cringed as another sale went out the window. The man in the nice green suit bolted out of the door, and Mabel let off a huff. “There goes my sale, thanks Bill.” She said snidely, as she walked around the counter to pick up the fallen box of lobster tails. “Like I said, no one touches you but me.” Bill said coldly, lighting up a cigarette.

“Alright the bakery is closed, I’m going home.” Mabel said, locking the front door and flipping the sign. “We have some unfinished business to take care of doll.” Bill said kissing the crook of her neck, and placing his hand on her hip. “How could I forget?” Mabel said sultry, walking out of the back door with Bill right behind her. The feeling in the pit of her stomach returned, she was excited. Bill pinned her against the cold, hard brick wall. Attacking her mouth with kisses, he pulled away, “You left me with this," Bill said, grabbing his bulge,  "Let’s go now before I decide to take you in the back of my car here and now.” Mabel nodded obediently, sliding into the car. Bill drove like a mad man, passing through two red lights, Mabel’s fingers gripped to her knees praying she didn’t die.

It didn’t take long for the couple to arrive at the hotel, and off to the penthouse, at one point Bill was dragging Mabel because she couldn’t keep up with him. Once they were behind Bill’s closed door, he took no time in ripping her dress off. Exposing her naked body to the cold air of the room. Out of sheer modesty Mabel tried to cover herself, but Bill ripped her hands away scanning her body. His clothes were off in a matter of seconds and he was leading her over to his bed. He pushed her onto the bed; she involuntarily spread her legs apart, and let off a soft moan. Bill straddled her waist, grinding into her. Bill moved to the right side and began to stroke her wet entrance. “Bill” Mabel whined, as he dipped a finger into her entrance. He curled his finger to see what kind of reaction he would get; her back arched and let off a loud groan of whispery curses. He dipped another finger in and slowly pumped in and out of her, a smile stretched across his face. “Do you like that baby, it’s going to feel so good when my cock is in your tight pussy.” Bill said with a groan, his throbbing cock begging to be released. He could take it anymore; he gave himself a couple of pumps with his free hand before pulling his wet fingers off and lapping up the juices with his tongue. He eased himself up from the bed, and rummaged around the bedside drawer for a condom. He ripped it open and rolled it out onto his length, Mabel just watched in awe as Bill looked over at her and gave her a wink. Gently Bill coaxed her legs to open wider, as he lined himself with her entrance. “Are you ready?” Bill asked, a peculiar softness to his voice. “Yes.” She said softly, slowly he put the head in, watching her wince at the slight discomfort. “Shhhh, just relax Shooting Star.” Bill said sliding himself further into her, he let her adjust to his size before he slid out and back in slowly. “Faster Bill.” Mabel mewled; as Bill leaned down to kiss her soft lips. He sped up his pace and her mewls became louder, egging him on further to see what kind of noises he could get her to make.

Mabel was in a state of bliss; Bill was hitting everything at just the right angle. The feeling swelling in her stomach told her she was close to the edge, as girls in her high school would call it. Then all at once a euphoric sensation washed over her body, and her walls began to spasm around Bill’s length. “Oh fuck, yes.” Bill grunted, thrusting deeper into Mabel. Bill pulled out, “Ride me.” He said breathlessly, Mabel obeyed sliding his length in, before moving up and down. Bill panting heavily, “I don’t think I can las- fuck.” Bill loudly hissed as Mabel felt something leaking down her thigh. She slowly dismounted him, and flopped on the bed panting. Bill pulled her close to his sweaty body, kissing the crook of her neck. “Round 2 in ten, I just need to go out and grab some more condoms.” Mabel giggled, as she watched Bill change, and gave her a wink.

When she heard Bill close the door, she slowly got out of bed and walked to Bill’s discarded dress shirt and slipped it on. Then made her way to the terrace, captivated by the night sky. A cool breeze sent shivers down her bare legs, as she looked at the charcoal sky, a starry night loomed above, pretty enough to ignite the heart of any nature's child, yet not everyone had cast their eyes to see it. Looking at the stars brought her back to Gravity Falls, and her childhood. How she longed to be a little girl again, but she wasn’t a little girl anymore, and what she did tonight solidified that.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to check on Stan, and she wanted to see how Dipper was doing. Why was she here, what was she doing sleeping with the man who made their lives so incredibly difficult. She looked down at the people that looked like ants, “What did I do?” She asked herself, shame filled her body. _You did what you needed to do, you were the one that slapped Bill and made him lash out on Dipper, this is your fault._ Her conscience hissed at her, if anything what she was doing now would only benefit the Pines. Mabel heard the elevator rumble as she continued to stare at the sky. “Come back to bed doll, I’m back.” Bill purred holding a box of Trojans. Mabel silently obeyed, leaving the terrace, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt as she walked by Bill, revealing her soft flesh. “Ready for round 2 doll?” Bill hummed leaving the condoms by his bedside drawer, Mabel sat at the edge of the bed the dress shirt undone, but still able to cover her breasts. “Yes.” Mabel replied, not sounding as confident as she once was, “That’s my Shooting Star, tonight I’ll make you a woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Please read and review, it encourages me.


End file.
